In the case of, for instance, engine trouble in a car, traffic safety requires the placing of a so-called warning triangle at a distance behind this car. Such warning triangles are mechanical structures which are carried folded up in the car and which must be placed vertically on the road with a special collapsible foot. Such warning triangles are heavy and, with a view to practical handling, take a relatively small form, whereby their optical effect is limited, even in the case of substantial reflective properties.
Seen as a further drawback of known warning triangles is that once the engine trouble has been repaired the warning triangle is often left behind, so that a new one has to be purchased.
In addition, structures placed freely on a foot are subject to wind influences. It often occurs that a warning triangle cannot be placed stably due to strong wind.
The invention has the general object of providing solutions to the stated problems.
The invention further has the general object of providing products which can be used for the most diverse applications, and not only as warning triangles, and which are not subject to any of the said problems described above with reference to warning triangles.